


Krabbels met als thema ‘Een Douche’, voor TBII

by CattyRosea (Omnicat)



Series: "Douchen" in 120 Woorden [8]
Category: Teknoman
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-26
Updated: 2010-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/CattyRosea
Summary: 1) Proloog2) Bloed - Aki x D-Boy3) Duidelijk Heel Anders - Dead End x David4) Nu Of Nooit - Hayato x Yumi5) Wissen - David x OFC, niet-David x Aki6) Melodrama Van De Vergeten Krijger - Goliate x Anita7) Space Knight Stommiteit - Allerlei Koppels8) Dubbelblind - David x Yumi9) Herdenking - D-Boy, of eerder: Blade





	1. Proloog

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drabbles themed ‘A Shower’, for TBII](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6258475) by [Omnicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat). 



De spinkrab viel neer op zijn schimmelbed en kreunde.

Zijn celgenoot keek hem bevreemd aan. #Krij?# _(Vertaling: ‘Waarom geef je gevoelens van terneergeslagenheid af, Broeder-Met-De-Lange-Tentakels-Die-Eet-Zonder-Te-Kauwen?’ ofwel: ‘Zit je soms iets dwars?’)_

#Krijs, krijs.# _(Vertaling: ‘Dat wens je niet te vernemen.’ ofwel: ‘Dat wil je niet weten.’)_

#Krij, krij!# _(Vertaling: ‘Welles!’)_

#Krijs, krijijs.# _(Vertaling: ‘Vertrouw me, Broeder-Met-De-Lange-Tentakels-Die-Slecht-Ruikt, je wenst het niet te vernemen.’ ofwel: ‘Geloof me, nietes.’)_

De spinkrab keek zijn vriend aan. #Krij. Krijs krij, krijkrij. ...Krijs krijs krijs.# _(Vertaling: ‘Goed dan. Maar ik heb waarschuwingen gegeven die je wenste te negeren. ...we gaan nogmaals naar planeet Aarde.’ ofwel: ‘Okee, maar zeg niet dat ik je niet gewaarschuwd heb. ...we moeten terug naar de Aarde.’)_

#KRIJS?!# _(Vertaling: ‘WEL VERDOMME!’ ofwel: ‘WEL VERDOMME!’)_


	2. Bloed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloed en geweten.

Aki liet zich krachteloos langs de muur naar beneden glijden, huiverend onder de warme waterstraal.  
  
Bloed.  
  
Het voelde aan als bloed, op haar neer regenend uit de gapende wonden van haar tegenstanders. Wonden die zij had aangebracht bij een levend, denkend wezen. Hun gedachten en gevoelens mochten dan anders zijn dan de hare, maar dat nam niet weg dat het gedachten en gevoelens _waren_.  
  
‘Aki?’ D-Boy stond aan de andere kant van de deur. ‘...Is alles goed?’  
  
_Hoe hield je het uit toen je nog Blade was?!_ wilde ze vragen. Maar ze wist dat dat nutteloos zou zijn; hij kon zich het verleden nauwelijks herinneren, laat staan _dat_ pijnlijke gedeelte.  
  
In plaats daarvan riep ze zwakjes dat hij binnen kon komen. Zelfs zonder herinneringen begreep hij hoe plakkerig bloed was.


	3. Duidelijk Heel Anders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dead End en anatomie.

Dead End als Space Knight.  
  
De gedachte was nog steeds bizar. Maar hier was hij dan, vlak naast hem. Nog niet in uniform, maar toch.  
  
‘En hier hebben we dan onze luxueuze doucheruimtes.’ kondigde David trots aan, en duwde de deur open. Dead stapte naar binnen en grijnsde.  
  
‘Na de straten lijkt alles luxueus.’  
  
‘Wat jij wil.’ David grinnikte en begon zijn kleren uit te trekken. Dead bekeek hem schuins en speelde met het kruis om zijn nek. David verschafte een prima uitzicht.  
  
‘Hee, David,’ zei hij uiteindelijk, toen David een douche aanzette. Hij kleedde zich snel uit en glipte na David het hokje in, waardoor diens adem stokte. ‘Weet je nog hoe dat tuig dacht dat ik een vrouw was? Zeg eens eerlijk... wat dacht jij?’


	4. Nu Of Nooit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Het is nu of nooit, Hayato!

‘Poe. Ik ben nu echt uitgeput. Wat jij, Hayato?’  
  
‘Nou, ik ben niet degene die de hele tijd heeft gevlogen en gevochten, maar het zag er aardig vermoeiend uit.’  
  
Yumi sprong op de grond en begaf zich naar de transformatiecabine. ‘Ik ben kapot. Ik ga douchen en dan lekker tukken.’  
  
_Dit is je kans, Hayato!_ zei hij tegen zichzelf. _Ga achter haar aan!_  
  
Zijn benen gehoorzaamden.  
  
_Vertel het haar!_  
  
Zijn mond niet.  
  
Yumi keek over haar schouder. Kennelijk had hij toch geluid gemaakt.  
  
‘He? Zei je iets, Hayato?’ vroeg ze onschuldig.  
  
Hayato schudde verwoed van nee.  
  
‘O, okee.’ Ze liep door.  
  
Plotseling hield hij het niet meer.  
  
‘Yumi, wacht! Ik wil met je mee de douche in!’ flapte hij uit - en bevroor. En viel flauw.


	5. Wissen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davids onvergeeflijke herinneringen.

Toen ze eenmaal weg was zette David koers voor de douche, om het zweet en de andere lichaamsvloeistoffen weg te wassen. Hij walgde van zichzelf.  
  
Hij wilde zich schoon voelen, maar bovenal wilde hij haar geur wegwassen _(leek in niets op die van Aki)_ , haar smaak van zijn lippen wassen _(zo zou Aki lang niet smaken)_ , en het gevoel van haar lichaam van zijn huid wissen.  
  
Hij wilde Aki, en _zij_ was dat niet.  
  
Nadat het gebeurd was kon David zich nooit echt herinneren waarom hij het gedaan had. Iedere keer dat hij probeerde Aki te vergeten door met andere vrouwen te slapen kon hij alleen maar denken aan hoe verschillend ze waren.  
  
En iedere keer werd het moeilijker de herinneringen weg te spoelen.


	6. Melodrama Van De Vergeten Krijger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klachten en oplossingen.

Anita zuchtte terwijl ze haar jas uittrok. Alweer een shoot, alweer een gevecht, alweer een dag lang genegeerd worden.  
  
‘Waarom zo sip?’  
  
Ze draaide zich om naar Goliate, die juist de douche uitkwam en nu zijn brede borstkas afdroogde met een handdoek. Om zijn middel was nog een handdoek geslagen.  
  
‘O, gewoon aan het mokken over onze rollen in deze show.’ Anita fronsde. ‘Toen ik deze baan aannam dacht ik dat we ook echt rollen zouden _krijgen._ Je weet wel, net als Mac, Honda’s personage in het vorige seizoen.  
  
‘Klopt, klopt.’ verzuchtte Goliate. Hij bekeek Anita schuins terwijl ze haar broek losmaakte, ving haar blik, en grijnsde. Misschien kon hij het gebrek aan aandacht dat ze op het scherm kregen goedmaken...


	7. Space Knight Stommiteit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ongelukkige regelingen en de onvermijdelijke klachten.

Soms moest Natasha toch echt met haar ogen rollen. De emotionele toestand van de Space Knights was gewoonweg zielig. Yumi liep achter D-Boy aan als de verliefde puber die ze was, terwijl Hayato op eenzelfde manier achter haar aan liep en D-Boy gelukkig en onwetnd was met de Baas. Dead End huurde zichzelf ondertussen uit aan jan en alleman omdat David alleen ogen had voor de Baas.

En dat was waar het pijnlijk werd; David.

Natasha moest toegeven dat, wanneer hij niet de klootzak uithing, blonde, gespierde David met zijn blauwe ogen, best schattig kon zijn.

Ze gaf de schuld aan het gebrek aan privacy op het Hoofdkantoor: zelfs de douches waren uniseks. Het zou verboden moeten zijn om zulke aantrekkelijke maar domme mensen in zulke kleine verblijven te plaatsen. Laat staan _naakt._


	8. Dubbelblind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zelfbedrog over intimiteit.

Hij maakt misbruik van haar, denkt hij, wanneer hij haar een hoekje van de douches in drijft na een brute veldslag en haar in zijn armen neemt. Misbruik van haar gebroken en bloedende hart, van de gaten in haar verdediging die de Baas nooit heeft kunnen dichten, van haar smachten naar een redder, dat in haar hart blijft branden.   
  
Hij misleidt haar door lieve woordjes in haar oor te fluisteren terwijl zijn handen teder door haar natte haar en over haar glibberige huid glijden, door haar te kussen onder de stralen en door haar held te zijn, zoals hij niet voor Aki kan zijn.   
  
Het komt niet bij hem op dat na al die tijd, zij heeft geleerd ook van hem misbruik te maken.


	9. Herdenking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Memoriam...

Soms, wanneer hij met Yumi op het strand is na een lange dag trainen, kan hij zich bijna dingen herinneren.   
  
Hij weet, natuurlijk, van het verleden; Aki en Honda en de anderen die er niet meer zijn hebben hem alles verteld over de oude Space Knights, en de tijd dat ze allemaal andere namen droegen, over de Argos en de ondergang van zijn familie. En wanneer hij transformeert en het slagveld op vliegt zien zijn ogen niet altijd per se het _heden_.   
  
Maar alleen hier, in de illusie van vrede die de hele wereld eens deelde, komen de herinneringen van voor de invasie naar boven. Van zijn vader, Shara, Conrad, van het samen met Cain meisjes achternazitten op het strand...


End file.
